thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Familial Affection
It was a peaceful day in The Pridelands. Simba's family was spending time together in The Meadow. Simba and Nala were settled down underneath the baobab tree. Simba was holding Mari in his paws. Kora and Vitani were settled next to Nala. "I wish Kata and Maya can see how special and unique you are, Tani." Nala said. Her eyes softened as they rested on Marigold. "I don't think anything is going to change" Vitani said quietly. Nala leaned over and pressed her muzzle affectionately against Vitani's. "Simba and I are proud to consider you a member of our family" She said gently. Vitani's expression softened. "Thank you, Nala" she said. Simba cleared his throat. He'd been watching Kion and Kiara wrestling near the Ndona River. "What is it, Simba?" Nala asked. Vitani leaned over and pressed her muzzle against Marigold's cheek. "I was just thinking of how close Kion and Kiara are, I wish my father and Scar could have had that relationship" Simba admitted. Nala and Vitani exchanged a glance. "Simba, you've told me many times that the only members of your family that truly understood Scar were Queen Uru and Queen Shari, Mufasa's position as heir also affected his relationship with Scar" Nala said calmly. Simba nodded. "You're right, Nala. Grandma and Granny did understand Scar better then anyone else." Simba said. Suddenly, Mari mewled from her spot nestled in Simba's paws. Simba's expression softened as he gazed down at her. "What would you like to do, darling?" He asked. "I want Aunt Kiara to tell me a story" Mari said drowsily. Simba chuckled. "I'll see if she can tell one to you and Kion." He said warmly. Simba grasped Mari's scuff and made his way over to Kion and Kiara. Nala and Vitani exchanged a fond glance as they watched him. "He certainly is amazing with my daughter" Vitani murmured. "Simba's besotted by Marigold, Tani" Nala said. When Kion and Kiara spotted Simba coming towards them, they immediately stopped wrestling and settled down amongst the moss. "What is it, Daddy?" Kiara asked. Simba gently set Marigold down and she scampered over to Kion. Kiara chucked as Mari crawled into Kion's paws and settled down. Kion bent his head and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "Mari wants her favorite aunt to tell her a story" Simba explained. Kion glanced up. "Kiara, tell us about Grandpa and the stampede." He begged. Kiara cast a quick glance at Simba. Simba had closed his eyes and sank his claws into the moss underneath him. "I don't think I should tell that one today Kion, I'll tell you the one about Yeh-Yeh and the drought" Kiara said. She stood up and pressed her muzzle against Simba's cheek. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Kion didn't know today is the anniversary" Kiara said quietly. Simba gently traced his paw along Kiara's jawline. "I'm with my family, Dad's watching over all of us from Silverpelt, I'll be fine." Simba said. Kiara nodded. She turned and padded back to Kion and Marigold. Simba sighed as he watched her settle down beside Kion. He padded back to Nala and Vitani and sat down beside Nala. Nala immediately curled her tail around his shoulders and pressed herself against him. "Are you okay?" She whispered quietly. "I'm surrounded by everyone I love" Simba said brightly. Vitani and Kora exchanged a glance. "I understand the grief you're feeling, Kovu and I still grieve for our father" Vitani said. Nala pressed her muzzle against Simba's cheek. "It's been so many seasons since Mufasa's death, I know it's hard to move on but you have so many that love you, Simba" she said. Vitani nodded in agreement. "Kovu and I weren't given the chance to move on from Dad's death, but you have the chance to move on from Mufasa's death" Vitani said. Simba stood up. "Let's go home, I want to spend time with my pride." He said. Nala smiled warmly and stood up. She rounded up the others and they headed back to Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics